hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
70428 Jack's Beach Buggy
70428 Jack's Beach Buggy is a LEGO Hidden Side set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description Youngsters love the amazing Hidden Side universe, where physical and digital worlds merge! This LEGO® Hidden Side Jack's Beach Buggy (70428) toy combines a buildable LEGO model with an app to provide a single or multiplayer mixed-reality play experience, where interaction with the toy triggers events in the digital world. Awesome interactive LEGO building toy Jack's beach buggy reveals a haunted digital world when viewed through a smartphone or tablet equipped with the LEGO Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to explore, solve mysteries, hunt ghosts and battle boss ghost Trucker Dale, either alone or online with friends. And with 3 minifigures, there’s also room for imaginative role-play fun! About the ever-changing Hidden Side LEGO Hidden Side toys bring interactive augmented reality (AR) play to LEGO models. This play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and special events. Simply install the free Hidden Side AR app for smart devices and scan this model to bring it to life! *''Kids aged 7 and up will love this LEGO® Hidden Side set, featuring a cool beach buggy equipped to combine creative LEGO play with digital play for an amazing single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience.'' *''What’s in the box? This LEGO® augmented reality playset includes a digitally interactive Hidden Side beach buggy with cool features and functions, plus Jack, Parker and possessed mechanic Scott Francis minifigures.'' *''This LEGO® beach buggy toy transforms when viewed through a smart device equipped with the free LEGO AR app. Kids then get to solve mysteries, hunt ghosts and battle boss ghost Trucker Dale in a haunted digital world.'' *''This LEGO® Hidden Side toy is ideal for LEGO building fans and kids aged 7 and up who love virtual reality and video games. It makes a great Christmas, birthday or any-other-day gift!'' *''When built, this LEGO® Hidden Side Jack's Beach Buggy (70428) model measures over 3" (10cm) high, 4" (11cm) long and 3" (8cm) wide.'' *''Battery-free building set. The Hidden Side AR app is compatible with selected iOS and Android devices. Please check compatibility at www.LEGO.com/devicecheck. Children should ask parents' permission before going online.'' *''It's easy to get started with this LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality building kit. You'll find easy-to-follow instructions inside the box and online – so simply tear open the brick bags and let the fun begin!'' *''The LEGO® Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and events.'' *''Designed to the highest industry standards and criteria, LEGO® Hidden Side bricks and pieces are consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time.'' *''At the LEGO Group, we thoroughly test our Hidden Side playsets to ensure that every one of these unique toys meets the highest global safety and quality standards.''Jack's Beach Buggy 70428 - LEGO Shop US Trivia * In the app, the rover from 70422 Shrimp Shack Attack is seen as one of the vehicles. Gallery LEGO-Hidden-Side-70428-Jacks-Beach-Buggy-1-640x472.jpg 6E23D88F-EB14-41C4-8BC6-C466EE8847C5.png References Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets Category:Winter 2020 Category:Winter 2020 sets